


Lies

by littleladyyoda



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: He’s a ghost – a dead man. But she’s the one thing he can’t leave behind, no matter how hard he tries. He tells himself he could disappear from her life at any time, that he could leave without a second thought. It isn’t the first lie he tells himself and it won’t be the last.Four | Billy/OFC
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lies

He’s a ghost – a dead man. But she’s the one thing he can’t leave behind, no matter how hard he tries. He tells himself he could disappear from her life at any time, that he could leave without a second thought. It isn’t the first lie he tells himself and it won’t be the last. 

He’s been successful in hiding her from One, although he knows that can’t go on forever. The weight of this particular untruth weighs heavily on him.

He always tells himself that this is the last time he’ll see her. He tries to convince himself of this as he’s tangled up with her, her brown hair brushing against his skin, soft lips on his. He tries to wrestle this lie into truth with sheer strength of will and he fails every time – the way her eyes light up when she sees him far outweighs anything else. 

He tells himself he doesn’t love her. This, too, is a lie. He knows this because every time he’s almost died – and it’s been quite a few times now – her face is the thing that flashes behind his eyes.

He tells himself that he likes being a man with no future. Lies and more lies. In his worst moments -- usually when he’s hanging from a building or running from something that’s about to explode -- he imagines the children they might have, the life they might lead together. 

He’s a ghost and a dead man. But she might be the one thing that can bring him back to life. And no matter how hard he tries to convince himself of the contrary, this is the one thing he can’t lie to himself about.


End file.
